The rapid growth of the new home construction and remodeling industries has generated a need for quick and inexpensive construction techniques. This is especially true in respect to kitchen and bathroom installations. Various devices have been developed for mounting a sink to the underside of a countertop. Typically, these devices utilize a hanging clip which engages beneath the sink flange and is secured to the countertop using a threaded fastener and anchor.
In a standard undermount sink installation, a cutout corresponding to the dimensions of the sink is made in the countertop using a template. The installer then positions the sink such that the sink flange is equidistant to the cutout and skillfully drills holes on the underside of the countertop to receive the fasteners. The threaded portion of the fastener engages the hanging clip and is tightened against the countertop to secure the clip and sink flange. When working with expensive countertop materials, such as granite and marble, the installer must carefully drill and insert the fasteners to avoid cracking or otherwise damaging the countertop material. Similarly, drilling and inserting fasteners into man-made countertop materials often produces protuberances which mar the appearance of the countertop surface. Furthermore, the installer must also be aware of the specific drills and fasteners that a manufacturer may recommend for use with its countertop materials. For instance, many manufacturers commonly recommend that lead fasteners be used with marble countertops.
Given the time, skill and tools required to install mounting devices in this fashion, it is often necessary that the sink be mounted to the countertop at an off-site workshop. This is not feasible in many remodeling applications in which the existing countertop is not being replaced, or when the remodeling must be completed within a short period of time. Furthermore, sinks mounted off-site will invariably require on-site adjustments to fit within the cabinetry. A mounting device comprising of a hanging clip and a fastener drilled into the underside of the countertop will be very difficult to adjust within the confined space beneath the sink. However, such adjustments are crucial to ensure a tight fit between the sink and the countertop, and to prevent the leakage of water into the cabinet and onto the floor.
Accordingly, there is a need for a sink mounting device which is relatively easy to install and adjust in confined spaces, and which does not require invasive drilling into the countertop material.